Revenge is Sweet
by Baby Lavender
Summary: Sakura Haruno has just been dumped by Uchiha Sasuke. What's a better revenge than joining the very organization that your ex is dying to join? And being partner with his hated hot older brother is just the cherry on top. Itasaku
1. The Meeting

Title: Revenge is Sweet(er than you ever were)

Author: Baby Lavendar

Word Count: 913

Inspiration: Revenge is Sweet(er than you ever were) – The Veronicas

Date Started: 5/17/10

Dates Worked On: 5/17/10, 5/30/10

Date Finished: Soon [Hopefully]

Summary: Sakura Haruno has just been dumped by Uchiha Sasuke. What's a better revenge than joining the very organization that your ex is dying to join? And being on the team of his hated hot smexy older brother is just the sugar on top. Itasaku

**AN: So instead of writing the second chapter of **_**Between the Light and Darkness**_** I wrote another story =P Sorry~**

Uchiha Itachi. A name feared by many, and hated by many. Rich, handsome, powerful. A man that has everything. And yet nothing at the same time. The man can have anything he wanted at the snap of his perfect fingers. But what he wanted was love. Maybe a real family or better yet another life.

Love was truly the only thing he ever wanted. He have woman throwing themselves at them. But that wasn't love. Those are merely adoration, affection, and lust. None of them knows anything about them other than his name. Maybe his mother is truly the only one that bothers to love him in this world. But she is constantly living in the shadows of his father and taking care of his foolish little brother.

His family is considered perfect by most. But others cannot see how broken his family really is. His perfectionist, demanding, clan leader of a father. Only cares about the clan, and the good of the clan. Any other things seems completely pointless to him. His loving mother seems to favor Sasuke over himself, because of the lack of interest from father to Sasuke. Not that he minded much, but at times his mother seems utterly powerless. Sasuke, his foolishly innocent childish brother. Okay maybe not so innocent. But only a fool would want the kind of attention father gives. Always in the comfort of his mother and own home, but thinks that he knows everything. Sasuke is simply foolish.

Perhaps his only close thing to a family was the gang that he's in. The Akatsuki, the most powerful gang since…eh well _ever_. If you mess with anyone of them, you're dead. No second chances, no prayer, just sweet sweet _death_. At first he joined simply for rebelling against his father. But now it became something much more. Although some of them are slightly annoying. Who am I kidding? They are the most annoying person after the blonde idiot best friend of Sasuke. But he made friends in the organization, his best friends. Because of the gang he gained many things. Soon the Organization will grant him his greatest wish. But will he accepts it?

-  
- Revenge is Sweet(er than you ever were) -  
-

_Haruno,_

_Your request to join the Akatsuki had been accepted. You shall meet us at the warehouse at five. I will announce your recruitment then. Don't be late._

_Pein_

Sakura smiles, _'How's that for revenge at your ex-boyfriend? Take that Sasuke. That's for cheating on me.'_ She thought, _'Funny how he always said that he want to join but can't. It was pretty easy.'_

Glancing at the clock, it was already four. So she starts to get dressed. _'Hm… What should I wear? Should I dress up? But this is the Akatsuki. You only have one shot at making first impressions. But….' _She sighs not knowing what to wear, _'I'll just wear causal it'll be fine.'_

It is a summer afternoon, in Los Angeles. And it was _**HOT**_. Hot might even be an understatement. It was boiling. So Sakura decide to wear a tank top, short shorts, and flip flops. And arrives at the door of the warehouse.

It was locked. So I knock on the door, to find two man opens the door. One has silver hair, and the other has many stitches on his face. "Hm…" I started.

"Bitch who the fuck are you?" The silver haired one said.

"Hm…I'm here to see Leader-sama" I said.

"Why the fuck would Leader-sama hire a fucking stripper?" The silver hair one said.

"I don't care. But I am _Not_ paying for her." The stitches man said.

Angered. "I'm not a stripper dammit! Leader-sama told me to come here." I yelled.

"What's all this noise?" A new voice joins in.

"Leader-sama." Both of the man said.

"Leader-sama. Can you _please_ explain to those two, I am not a stripper?" I ask.

"Hidan, Kakuzu meet our newest member, Sakura Haruno."

"_What?_" They both said at the same time.

-  
- Revenge is Sweet(er than you ever were) -  
-

"Everyone take a seat," Leader-sama began, "We have a new member with us today. And she is Haruno Sakura."

I walk in the room, and the whole room stares at me. "Hm…Hi. I'm Sakura." I bow and waves slightly.

"This is Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu." He called the names of each person from left to right.

"Is this a joke?" Sasori said.

I smiles, "No dear brother, this isn't a joke."

"Does Gaara know this?"

"I'm sure he already knows." I answer. _'As twins we always been just known things about each other'_

"Tobi thinks Sakura is very pretty." Tobi said.

"I'm just glad there's another girl." Konan said.

"Anyways there would be some changes to the teams up a bit. Sasori and Deidara, no change. Hidan and Kakuzu, no change. Kisame will be place with Tobi and Zetsu. Sakura will be with Itachi." Leader-sama said.

"Why does Itachi gets the hot girl huh?" Deidara said.

"Because he's the only one I trust not to hit on her, or rape her, or sacrifice her." Leader-sama looks at Hidan at the last part.

"What? I need fucking sacrifices of Jashin-sama." Hidan yells.

"Whatever. Meeting is over." Leader-sama concludes.

"Sakura, your first mission starts tomorrow with Itachi" Leader-sama adds.

"Yes Leader-sama" I answer.

-  
- Revenge is Sweet(er than you ever were) -  
-

**Should I continue?**

**Review to tell me? At least one word is all I ask~**

**A simple yes or no would be great! =]**

**-Baby Lavendar **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Revenge is Sweet

Author: Baby Lavender

Word Count:

Inspiration: Can't sleep at 12:30AM

Date Started: 5/17/10

Chapter Started: 5/31/10

Dates Worked On the Chapter: 5/31/10, 6/1/10, 6/2/10, 6/3/10

Date Finished: Soon [Hopefully]

Summary: Sakura Haruno has just been dumped by Uchiha Sasuke. What's a better revenge than joining the very organization that your ex is dying to join? And being on the team of his hated hot older brother is just the sugar on top. Itasaku

**AN: I'll work on Tap Tap Revenge ASAP! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

-  
Revenge is Sweet  
-

Sakura's POV

When I reach home, the door was unlocked. Which could only mean one thing, Gaara is home. "I'm back" I said.

"Welcome back Saki" I smile at the nickname my twin brother said. "Why do I feel like you have something to tell me?"

Here we go… I took a deep breath, sighed and said, "Well, today I went out for a while, met some new people, saw Sasori. And…Oh yea, I joined the Akatsuki" I said as casually as I could, hopefully that he would not over react. He is a bit overprotective of me.

"What?" His eyes widen. This could not be good. "Are you crazy? That's the most dangerous gan there is!"

"It's alright, Panda-kun Sasori is going to watch over me" I try to reassure him with my argument.

"Sasori? Tch… He's more likely to watch over his stupid puppets that watch over you. " He snares, but I can't argue with that. He love his creepy puppets. Always had always will. "Besides that, the Akatsuki is fill with crazy people…" He pauses, thinking then continues again, "Who's your partner?"

"Itachi." I said, "He's the one of the most normal one in there though."

"Another Uchiha? Do you have some kind of fetish? At least he is better than his jack-ass of a brother." Ignoring his first comment, I couldn't agree more with the last. Well almost anyone is better.

"No, just that Leader-sama picked the partners. And I'm not changing my mind about the Akatsuki. So don't try." I said.

"Whatever" Gaara said looking away, "Just don't get yourself hurt."

"Excuse you. But are you forgetting your sister is the best medic after Tsunade-sama. " I boost.

"I'm serious Sakura." Gaara said.

"Yea yea yea…" Half caring.

"Yea yea yea like I know. Or yea yea yea don't bother me?" Eyebrow rise.

"A bit of both. I won't get hurt okay? Serious." I confirms.

"Yea yea yea… I'm going to sleep." He copies.

-  
Revenge is Sweet  
-

"I'm going out!" I said, as I leave the house to the Akatsuki base. I'm both excited and nervous. Today I'll know my first mission as an Akatsuki, with Itachi Uchiha. Well there's a first time for everything. "Morning Leader-sama, Uchiha-san"

"Morning" They mumble.

"Anyways. I'll tell you about the mission you and Itachi will have." He begins. "This is your target, Gatou. Age, 48." He shows us a picture of a man wearing glasses. "He has been dealing drugs in our areas and causing the police to suspect our nearby dealings. He earned large amount of money from this and he loves showing off. He will be hosting an extravagant ball next week."

He turns to me, "This is where you come in Sakura. Since you are a Medic, I need you to drug him." I nod, but where does Itachi comes in this? I stay silent as leader-sama continues. "But Itachi is needed because only the rich and famous is invited to the ball. So Sakura will need to be Itachi's date at the ball in order to get in. Also Itachi would be your backup if anything fails. Understand?"

We both nods, "Furthermore, I need you two to pretend to be really dating. So no one would know Sakura is in the Akatsuki, at least not yet."Yea that's totally fine, just fake date with the older of the Uchiha brothers. Wait….Back up… WHAT? That really shocked me, but what even shocked me more is Itachi's voice.

"We accepts." Itachi said. All I can do is stares at him. How can he agree to it so easily? Even if it is fake. Leader-sama left, and Itachi spoke once again, interrupting my trains of thought.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Uchiha-san?"

"If we are going to be really 'going out' by next week. How about I treat you for dinner tonight?"

"Like a date?" I asks dumbly.

"Only if you wish it to be, I'll pick you up at seven." Then he walks away. Leaving me standing, looking at the spot where he once stood. I'm going out with Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Then it hit me, I never even said yes! That jerk. I guess it runs in the family.

-  
Revenge is Sweet  
-

Itachi's POV

"I'm going out" I said as I prepare to leave.

"Itachi. Dear, where are you going? It's almost dinnertime and I've already cooked your share."

"Sorry mother. But I have a date tonight." I explain,.

Upon hearing this, my mother's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "A date? As in dinner? With a girl?"

'_No it's a guy'_ I replied sarcastically in my head. But instead I reply a yes along with a sigh. She have been always try to get me together with any girl. Secretly I did too, but with the right girl.

"Oh Itachi. Why not just bring her to have dinner with us? Fugaku called a while ago and he couldn't make it. It's a shame to waste food. Come on Ita-chan." My mother tries.

I sigh once again, defeated. "Fine mother. I'll see what I can do. As long as you don't call me Ita-chan…" I never did deny this woman I call my mother anything. Never could actually. And deep inside I know I'll never will.

-  
Revenge is Sweet  
-

Sakura's POV

Ding Dong

"I'm going out Panda-kun!" I yell.

"With who Sak?" He asks walking towards me.

"Uchiha Itachi." I reply simply.

He smirks. "So you DO have a fetish with Uchihas."

Annoyed. "I don't! It's for the mission I'm going to have." I corrected him. Oops I probably should not have said that.

"Yea yea yea, whatever you say sis." He said while retreating to his room.

I open the door to find Itachi standing in my doorway, in a very casual tee and jeans. I myself just wore a nice shirk and a skirt. He walks to his car and opens the car door for me. Such a gentleman, unlike another Uchiha. Being a gentleman is something Sasuke is definitely not. "Where are we going?" I ask.

He sigh. "Sorry. I was going to take you to this restaurant downtown. But my mom made me into taking you over to my house to eat her meal. I really hope you don't mind. If you do, I'm sure I can do something to get you out of it." But I cut him off.

"Of course not! I would love to eat some of your mother's cooking! And who knew the great Uchiha Itachi is such a momma's boy?" I tease. But he said nothing. Before long we have arrive the Uchiha Mansion.

Itachi once again opens the car door for me and I know that chivalry isn't dead. The mansion is huge, big, sparkle, expensive, and did I mention huge? The inside of the construction is just as impressive. After we walk though the big double doors, Itachi led me though many doors and corridors. I'll lost count after the third door and the second hallway. But it seems that we'll finally reach the destination.

It is what it seems like the living room. Although I was Sasuke's girlfriend, I have never been to the Uchiha household. "Wait here," Itachi said. I nod and started to really notice the room. Everything is neat and in order. There's a huge flat screen TV and a leather couch. There a half a dozen of pictures around the room. Family photos...Their family looks so happy in there. Or at least some of them are. I smiles upon looking at Itachi's baby picture. Who knew he was so cute as a cute. Ignoring Sasuke's baby picture, I moved on to the next picture to see Itachi smirking along with another boy who is grinning like no tomorrow. I wonder who that is. "Sakura-Chan?" A woman's voice called.

I turn around and saw Itachi returns with a woman. "Hi Sakura-chan I'm Mikoto. Itachi's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mikoto-san." I said politely.

"Oh no need to be so formal! Just call me Mikoto it's fine. Dinner is about ready. Itachi go get Sasuke will you?" Mikoto said returning to the door where she came from.

"Well, aren't you going to get seated?" Itachi asks.

I shake my head no, not feeling comfortable being in there alone. "I'll just go with you. It'll would be a little _nice_ reunion for me and Sasuke." I said.

Itachi led the way to Sasuke's room, his eyebrow is raise "Did something happen between you and Sasuke?"

"You sure you want to know?" I ask him uneasily. Which he answers with a nod. "He was my ex." I said plainly. He stop, I turn to look at his face, surprise to see a smirk on his face. "This should be interesting. Very interesting indeed." Was his only remark. Soon we stopped in front of the door.

"Sasuke. Dinner." He said to the closed door. The doors open, with Sasuke in only a pair of shorts. "Okay." Sasuke said. Is he serious about wearing that to dinner? What is he a hooker? "At least put on a shirt." Itachi said. "Why?" Sasuke asks dumbly, still not noticing me. "Because we have a guess tonight." Itachi replys. "Who?" Sasuke asks. That boy asks way too many questions. And that's the point I have decide to speak up.

"Oh _Sasuke-kun_! Did you miss me?" I said with a dramatically sarcastic voice.

I smirk as I see Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Why the hell are you here Sakura? I dumped you." He said.

"Don't be so self-centered. Foolish little brother, she's my date tonight. And hurry up mother is waiting." Itachi said smoothly before I could do anything. Then retreats to the dining room, I quickly followed to see Mikoto-san setting the table. In which I offered to help immediately. After a few minutes we are seated. With Mikoto-san seating at the end, Itachi next to me, and Sasuke across.

The dinner was quite awkward with the tense silences. But Mikoto-san's cheerfulness seems unaffected, and she started to ask me questions. "So Sakura-chan, how did you meet Itachi?"

"I joined the Akatsuki recently." I answered, totally enjoying the look Sasuke has on. His eyes are bigger than the dinner plates in front of us, his jaw dropped thus hitting the table. And it seems like I'm not the only one who noticed it. "Sasuke, flies will go in your mouth if you don't close it soon." Itachi snickers.

Sasuke's mouth instantly shuts, and gave Itachi a glare. "Oh my! Sakura, that is a very dangerous gang." Mikoto-san said.

"Although it's very dangerous, but they only accept the _best_ people. So they are pretty awesome, like Itachi over here." I reply, teasing Sasuke at the fact he didn't get in, then deciding I should put up with the dating act. "Itachi is my partner after all, he'll protect me. Right Itachi-kun?"

"Of course. Sakura-_chan_" He caught my clue immediately. I was afraid that he wouldn't notice it. I saw Mikoto grinning and she said, "Well good, because I wouldn't want a pretty girl like Sakura-chan to get hurt now." The rest of the dinner went by rather quickly. The dinner mainly consist of mostly eating Mikoto-san's wonderful cooking, and the constant glaring Sasuke gave out to Itachi and I.

-  
Revenge is Sweet  
-

"Bye Sakura-chan, come back again okay?" Mikoto-san is such a sweet woman. How can I say no? "Of course. When Itachi invites me over." I teased. Itachi could only nod. "Non sense. Come back anytime Sakura-chan. You don't need Itachi's invitation." She insisted. At this I smile, "Of couse Mikoto."

"Come on Sakura-chan. I'll drive you home." Itachi said. The chans and kuns behind each other's name has blended in so smoothly with our conversation now. It's like as if we started saying that a long long time ago. The sound of the brake handle going down made me come back to reality.

Once again he opened the door before I could react. He held me by the hand as he led the way to my house. "Thanks Itachi, I had a great time." A really cheesy way to end a date but yes, "The best part is Sasuke's shocked face." I laugh.

Itachi smirks, agreeing with me. "Well I guess it's time to go" he said, as he leans closer to my ear. His hot breath tickling my neck, "I think they are throwing a small welcoming party tomorrow. It's a secret. So you want to go?"

I instantly smiles, "Don't I have to go?"

"Not if you don't want to." He replies sweetly. At this point I am considering if I am falling for him. Maybe Panda-kun is right. I do have a fetish with Uchiha. But Itachi's different, different from any guy I have met or dated before.

"I'll go. I want to know the members better anyways." So that they won't mistaken me as a hooker anymore. I added in my mind. Those two are so weird. "Anyways. Bye Itachi-kun." Putting the end note to this date.

"Wait…One more thing." He whispers, "Close your eyes."

I shot him a confuse look. But did it anyways. I wonder what that Itachi is going to do.

That's when I feel his….

-  
Revenge is Sweet  
-

**Are they going to kiss? Stay tune!**

**Review? At least one word is all I ask~**

**Any suggestions are welcomed!**

**If you have anything you feel this story needs I'll try to add it!**

**-Baby Lavender**

** =D**


End file.
